Hiding YunJae Fict
by luvjiyjiy
Summary: Gak pandai buat summary, lansung baca aja oke... YUNJAE/GS...


**_Tittle : Hiding_**

**_Author : luvjiyjiy_**

**_Genre : Romance? Angst?-_-_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Cast : Yunjae and Chun_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine luvjiyjiy_**

**_Warning : Tanpa edit, typo bertebaran. Plagiat tidak diizinkan_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang nan berat. Sudah saatnya ia melupakan Yoochun, pria yang pernah menghiasi hari-harinya 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia raih bingkai foto yang memamerkan potret kemesraan dirinya dengan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam pekat dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Ia membuka kaitan belakang bingkai yang menahan foto itu dan menggantinya dengan potret lain. Potret yang lebih sesuai dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Potret yang diambilnya beberapa minggu yang lalu di sebuah taman.

Potret dirinya bersama dengan Yunho, kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya setahun terakhir.

Setelah selesai ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu dan menatap foto itu sesaat seraya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto yang tadi dilepasnya, dipandanginya foto itu lekat. Ia tersenyum pahit, lalu menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam buku diarinya.

'Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dimana kau sekarang? Selamanya aku akan menjaga hati ini untukmu.' Gumamnya lirih sambil menutup diari itu dan menyimpannya di laci samping tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju sebuah pintu dan memutar knop pintu itu. Langkahnya terhentinya saat terdengar suara ponselnya yang berdering. Ia berlari kecil dan meraih ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yobeoseyo!" sapa Jaejoong.

"Yobeoseyo, _Chagiya_! Selamat pagi, Jaejoongku yang cantik!" jawab seorang pria di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah meneleponku dan bergombal ria seperti itu, hah?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menahan tawa kepada pria itu.

"Hei, , , apa kau tak senang bila kekasihmu yang tampan ini menyapamu di pagi hari nan indah ini?" tanya pria itu sedikit kesal yang ternyata adalah kekasih Jaejoong, Yunho.

"Ah, , , tidak hanya saja, , ," Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Tidak, , , aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku senang kau meneleponku pagi ini!" jawab Jaejoong menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Benar?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Hmm, , , tentu saja. Apa aku terdengar sedang berbohong padamu, Yunhoku sayang?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Hahaha, , , iya aku percaya, bagaimana bisa aku tak percaya pada kekasihku yang cantik ini!" kata Yunho menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, , , apa kau baru menyadari bahwa kekasihmu ini memang sangat cantik. Bahkan, miss universe saja kalah denganku!" Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya-iya. Emm, , , _Chagiya_ nanti siang temani aku makan siang, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Jaejoong mulai bepikir lagi.

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku mau. Kita bertemu dimana nanti?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ow, , , tidak-tidak! Aku nanti yang akan menjemputmu di tempat kerjamu, oke?"

"Baiklah, aku kan menunggumu di depan kantor. Tapi ingat jangan datang terlambat! Kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka menunggu!" jelas Jaejoong.

"Iya, _Chagiya_. Aku tahu, tenang saja _Chagiya_ku yang cerewet!"

"Hei, kau bilang apa barusan? Aku cerewet!" Yunho tertawa mendengar kekasihnya yang kesal, ia berpikir pasti saat ini Jaejoong tengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan itu pasti akan relihat sangat lucu.

"Ya, , , kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu! Atau kau mau aku membatalkan janji kita?" Yunho buru-buru menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya, , , jangan donk! Kau tahu kan, kita sudah tak bertemu satu minggu. Dan kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku seminggu ini, bayangkan seminggu kita tak bertemu! Aku sangat merindukan senyummu itu, _Chagiya_!" Yunho berkata dengan diliputi perasaan menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membuat kekasih yang begitu dicintainya itu marah. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan membatalkan pertemuan mereka nanti siang.

"Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu _Chagiya_! Aku tak jadi membatalkan acara kita nanti siang."

"Benarkah? Ah, kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku, terima kasih _Chagiya_!" Yunho begitu mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat oleh bosku karena terus berbicara denganmu di telepon!"

"Oke, _Chagiya_. Sampai bertemu nanti siang. _Saranghaeyo_!"

"_Nado Saranghaeyo_!" Jaejoong kemudian menutup teleponnya.

'Dasar, padahal usianya sudah 22 tahun. Tapi, tingkahnya masih seperti anak usia 5 tahun!' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Sesosok pria tegap berkacamata hitam berjalan keluar dari mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran seafood. Ia memasuki restoran itu, dan memilih meja di dekat jendela, sehingga nampak dengan jelas orang-orang dan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri pria itu.

"Selamat datang. Ada ingin memesan apa, tuan?" pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu menyerahkan buku menu pada pria itu.

Pria itu kemudian membuka lembar demi lembar buku menu dan memperhatikan setiap menu yang ada di buku menu itu.

"Saya ingin memesan nasi goreng kimchi. Emm , , , dan untuk minum cukup orange jus saja!" pinta pria itu lalu menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan di hadapannya.

"Ada lagi tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Untuk sementara itu saja dulu, saya masih menunggu teman saya." Jawab pria itu.

"Baik tuan, mohon menunggu sebentar!" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

Selepas pelayan itu pergi, pria itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dipandanginya layar ponselnya dengan senyum mengembang dari sudut bibirnya. Ia terus memandangi wallpaper ponselnya. Hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memukul bahunya cukup keras. Bahkan sanggup membuatnya terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Hei kau membuatku terkejut! Bagaimana kabarmu, sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu, Yunho?" ucapnya kaget lalu memeluk pria yang telah ditunggunya beberapa menit.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya heran saja. Jauh-jauh kau kuliah di Amerika tapi sepulangnya dari Amerika aku malah harus mendapatimu senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi ponselmu itu!" ucap pria bernama Yunho itu.

"Hei, kau pikir aku sudah gila, hah! Ah, sudahlah ayo duduk!" ajak pria itu pada Yunho.

"Thanks! Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yunho pada pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak aku baru saja tiba disini!" jawab pria itu.

"Baguslah berarti aku tak terlambat. Oh ya bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, kenapa tak pernah mengirimkanku kabar. Apa kau lupa pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini?" tanya Yunho pada sahabatnya.

"Ternyata 5 tahun tak bertemu, sifat narsismu tidak pernah hilang ya! Dan mana mungkin seorang Yoochun melupakan sahabatnya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku. Setiap hari selalu saja ada tugas baru dari dosen-dosenku! Itu sebabnya aku tak pernah menghubungimu. Oh ya kau mau pesan apa, biar aku yang mentraktirmu?" jawab pria itu.

"Hmm, , , cukup orange jus saja. Aku sudah makan tadi!"

"Baiklah! Pelayan! Tolong kemari sebentar!" panggil Yoochun pada salah satu pelayn restoran. Kemudian pelayan itu, menghampiri meja Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Saya pesan orange jus lagi!"

"Hanya itu saja tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Baik tuan, kalau tidak ada lagi saya permisi!" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba ceritakan padaku! Apa kau sudah punya kekasih disana?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Yoochun tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Rasanya hatiku sudah tertinggal disini, dan aku ingin mengambil hatiku itu kembali!"

"Jadi, selama 5 tahun di Amerika, kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun! Ck, ,ck, , ck, , perempuan mana yang sudah menjerat hati sahabatku ini, sampai-sampai rela melajang seperti ini?" ucap Yunho.

"Dia sangat istimewa. Senyumnya!" Yoochun membayangkan perempuan yang telah menjerat hatinya itu.

"Tatap matanya dan sikapnya yang lembut itu telah mengurung hatiku untuk terus mengingatnya!" jelas Yoochun pada Yunho sedang Yunho hanya terus memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

Kemudian pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Yoochun tadi dan meletakkan piring-piring yang di atasnya tersaji menu dan segelas minuman orange jus yang dipesannya pada pelayan tadi.

"Silahkan tuan!"

"Terima kasih!" ucap Yoochun.

"Thanks, manis!" ucap Yunho dan Yoochun hanya memandang tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang ternyata masih suka menggoda wanita. Bahkan pelayan pun tidak luput untuk dia goda.

"Hei, kebiasaanmu itu ternyata tidak berubah!"

"Aish, , , tentu saja aku sudah berubah! Aku sudah setia pada satu perempuan saja!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin!" ucap Yunho tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ah, kau salalu meremehkan sahabatmu ini. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kekasihku."

"Hmm, , , baiklah. Aku juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini selalu menganggu pikiranku. Sudah 5 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Semoga saja dia tak berubah, tetap manis dan baik hati seperti dulu."

"Yayaya, , , kita lihat seperti apa nanti. Dan jika nanti kau berhasil mndapatkannya kembali, kita adakan _double date_, bagaimana?"

"Aku terima tantanganmu, aku akan kembali mengambil hatinya lagi. Kemudian aku akan mengenalkannya padamu!" ucap Yunho semangat.

"Aish, , , mana tuh orang, gak tahu apa niy dah jam berapa. Dasar gak pernah _ontime_! Awas aja nanti!" gerutu seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan kantornya, seraya terus menengok jam tangan di tangannya.

CIIIITTTTTTTTT….

Sebuah mobil mewah mengerem tiba-tiba hingga terdengar suara mendecit akibat gesekan anata ban mobil dengan aspal. Dan keluarlah sesosok pria tinggi dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Lalu menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ah, , , _mianhae_ aku datang terlambat, _Chagiya_!" ucap pria itu menyesal.

"Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, JUNG YUNHO!"

"Kau tahu aku menunggumu disini 30 menit, kau tahu betul aku tak tahan terkena cahaya matahari!" tambah perempuan itu penuh amarah pada kekasihnya.

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, _Chagiya_!" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, berusaha meredam amarah kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah ayo pergi, jam makan siangku hanya tinggal sejam lagi!" ajak Jaejoong seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringinan menuju mobil milik Yunho dan menuju sebuah cafè yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di cafè, keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Chagiya_, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi dengarkan penjelasanku kali ini! Tadi aku bertemu dengan sahabatku yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya disana " jelas Yunho.

"Lalu? Apa dia begitu istimewa di matamu, sampai-sampai kau terlambat menjemputku makan siang? Siapa dia hah, apa dia perempuan?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Oh, , ,sabar _Chagiya_! Dia laki-laki, dia sahabatku sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP. Namanya Yoochun!"

DEG...

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat mendengar sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Yun, , ,Yoochun! Apa yang kau maksud Yoochun adalah Kim Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hmm, , ,bagaimana kau tahu? Kau pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya?"

"Ak, , ,aku hanya pernah mendengar nama itu!" dusta Jaejoong.

"Oh, , , aku pikir kau mengenalnya. Kau tahu _Chagiya_, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempatku menceritakan keluh kesahku setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal. Aku ingin sekali kau berkenalan dengannya, tapi mungkin setelah dia menemukan kekasih lamanya." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Jantungnya tak henti berdegup kencang.

"_Chagiya_, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit khawatir melihat kekasihnya hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hmm, , , ah iya aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita makan!"

"Baiklah!"

Hingga larut malam Jaejoong masih memikirkan perkataan Yunho, mengenai sahabatnya yang bernama Yoochun. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nama Yoochun. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah Yoochun yang dimaksud kekasihnya tadi adalah Yoochun orang yang sangat dia cintai bahkan hingga sekarang. Meskipun setahun belakangan ini dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, pria cassanova yang selalu ada untuknya. Mengisi setiap kekosongan yang tertinggal setelah kepergian Yoochun, kekasihnya 5 tahun lalu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri hal ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika benar Yoochun yang dimaksud Yunho tadi siang adalah Yoochun kekasihnya dulu. Maka apa yang harus dia lakukan, tetap bersama Yunho yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Atau justru memilih membangun puing-puing cintanya bersama Yoochun. Sesungguhnya hatinya begitu bahagia mengetahui

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri deretan baju-baju yang terpampang di Mall. Sudah 3 hari, Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semua pertanyaan tentang siapa Yoochun yang dimaksud kekasihnya, Yunho benar-benar menganggu pikirannya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Melepas semua beban pikiran tentang Yoochun. Hingga pada akhirnya kakinya lelah menyusuri deretan baju. Lalu ia memilih beristirahat di salah satu cafè.

"Jaejoong!" panggil seseorang.

"Jaejoong, benarkah ini kau?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya siapa yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Sesosok pria tampan dengan seulas senyum yang menghias di bibirnya.

"Yun, , ,Yoochun!" sedetik kemudian pria itu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ya, , , _Chagiya_ ini aku. Aku rindu padamu!" Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yoochun.

"Ka-kapan kau kembali? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungi dan terus membiarkanku bertanya-tanya tentangmu, hah?" tak terasa butir kristal telah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Hatinya begitu bahagia sekaligus sedih. Orang yang sangat dia cintai kini telah ada di hadapannya. Namun, di sisi lain ada seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya, Yunho kekasihnya.

"Sudah 5 hari aku kembali kesini, _Chagiya_! _Mianhae_, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku disana sampai-sampai aku tak menghubungimu sama sekali. Sebenarnya sejak hari pertama aku tiba disini, aku mencarimu. Tapi tetanggamu bilang kau dan keluargamu pindah. Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini, _Chagiya_!" ucap Yoochun seraya mengusap butiran Kristal yang jatuh di pipi Jaejoong lalu kembali merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya.

Jaejoong tak henti terisak dalam pelukan Yoochun. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun membelai lembut rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu.

"_Chagiya_, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sulit sekali kuhubungi?" tanya Yunho pada kekasihnya.

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Yoochun. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong berubah. Dia jadi sulit Yunho hubungi, setiap telepon Yunho tak pernah dijawab. Bahkan sms-sms Yunho juga tak pernah dibalasnya. Jaejoong lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yoochun orang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, hah!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho tanpa sadar.

"Uhh, , , _mianhae Chagiya_, aku tak bermaksud, , ," Yunho brdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dadanya begitu sesak mendengar bentakan dari Jaejoong, Belum pernah ia mendengar Jaejoong membentak dirinya seperti ini.

"_Mianhae_, _Chagiya_. Jangan pergi!" cegah Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hmm , , , aku rasa kau butuh waktu sendiri. Aku tak marah padamu, _Chagiya_. Mungkin kau memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri!" Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong lalu pergi dengan seulas senyum keterpaksaan dari bibirnya.

'_Mianhae_, Yunho, Ternyata aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintai Yoochun.' Gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa setetes airmata jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Hari pun berganti hari, minggu pun berganti minggu. Namun, hatinya tak kunjung menemui jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Sejak bertemu dengan Yoochun kembali. Jaejoong merasa menemukan cintanya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Jaejoong tak lagi memperdulikan, seseorang yang juga mencintainya dengan tulus. Ya Kim Yunho. Kekasih yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak dia perhatikan. Dan seolah bukan lagi bagian dari hidupnya.

"_Chagiya_, malam ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang kini berkutat dengan setir mobilnya.

"Hmm , , , kita lihat saja nanti. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang!" jawab Yoochun.

"Siapa?"

"Sudah lihat saja nanti, aku harap kau senang bertemu dengannya!"

"Oh, baiklah."

Keduanya pun akhirnya tiba di sebuah cafè. Disana mereka telah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah samping pintu penumpang.

"Silahkan _Chagiya_!" Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong yang disambut dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih!"

Yoochun dan Jaejoong memasuki cafè beiringan, seulas senyum terpancar dari pasangan kekasih yang terpisah sekian lama ini.

"_Chagiya_, aku ke toilet mau ke toilet sebantar!"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di meja no. 25!"

"Ya, nanti aku akan menemuimu disana!" ucap Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yoochun menuju toilet.

Yoochun berjalan menuju meja yang sudah di pesannya sebelumnya. Disana terlihat seorang pria yang telah menunggunya. Yoochun tersenyum ketika orang yang telah menunggunya itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hei, sudah lama kau menungguku?" tanya Yoochun lalu duduk di hadapan orang itu.

"Hmm, , , tidak. Mana kekasihmu itu, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan membawa kekasihmu itu?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Lalu kau sendiri, mana kekasihmu?" tanya Yoochun memandang heran pada pria dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sulit kuhubungi. Setiap kali ku ajak makan atau pergi bersama, dia selalu menolak dengan alasan harus lembur dan lain-lain. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu. Aku benar-benar frustasi!" jelas pria di hadapan Yoochun dengan meremas-remas rambutnya.

"Sudahlah kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua! Kau itu kan _playboy_ jadi kurasa ini bukan masalah serius kan!" ucap Yoochun.

"Hei kau apa yang, , , "

"_Chagiya, _kemari! Aku kenalkan kau pada sahabatku!" ucapan pria itu terputus saat tiba-tiba Yoochun menyapa seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Yunho, ini dia perempuan yang selama 5 tahun ini mengganggu pikiranku. _Chagiya_, ini Yunho. Yunho kenalkan ini kekasihku, Jaejoong!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut ragu oleh Jaejoong dan langsung dilepasnya kasar.

Yunho tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya begitu tega mengkhianatinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Hati Yunho bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau bermata tajam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yunho mengakhiri perkenalan yang menyakitkan itu dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Hei, kau mau pergi kamana?" cegah Yoochun pada sahabatnya yang tengah memegang bahunya.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Yoochun lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan lagi dua orang itu. Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho begitu menyesal dan sangat merasa bersalah. Dia telah menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang telah memberinya cinta selama ini.

"Aku harus mengejarnya!" Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yoochun.

'Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Jaejoong. Aku bersumpah tak akan memaafkanmu!' maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho terus saja berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hingga sebuah tangan menahan langkah panjangnya.

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, _Chagiya_!" pinta Jaejoong yang terisak pada Yunho.

"Apa kau bilang, _Chagiya_? Hah, kau sama sekali tak pantas memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Mulai sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang pergilah temui kekasihmu itu! Aku benar-benar membencimu. KAU DENGAR ITU, KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tertunduk di hadapan Jaejoong, sedang airmatanya tak henti mengalir.

"Aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" mohon Jaejoong dengan berlinangan airmata.

"_Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo!"_

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi Jaejoong yang terus memohon padanya, Yunho melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong terus terisak setelah kepergian Yunho.

CIIIIIIIITTTTTTT…BRAAAAAAKKK….

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo, chagiya_! _Jeongmal mianhaeyo!" _isak seorang perempuan di atas sebuah pusara yang belum mengering.

"Jaejoong, sudah! Biarkan Yunho tenang di alam sana. Jangan menagis seperti ini! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak seorang wanita paruh baya pada Jaejoong.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan pusara itu. Perasaan bersalah Jaejoong semakin menjadi, dialah penyebab kematian Yunho. Karena kesalahannya, Yunho pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Entah darimana Jaejoong mendapat kekuatan, dia berlari ke arah jalan raya. Sementara sebuah mobil melesat kencang ke arahnya. Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya dan mentup matanya.

_"Jeongmal mianheyo, chagiya!"_

Seketika semua menjadi hening. Semua mata seolah terbelalak. Namun, dibalik itu semua, ada seulas senyum dari sepasang kekasih yang memandang kejadian itu. Seulas senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari Jaejoong dan juga Yunho.

Setiap awal pasti memiliki akhir, dan mereka t'lah memiliki akhir mereka sendiri...

End...

Review...^_^


End file.
